


Shards Of His Heart

by severity_softly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Mild Power Play, PWP, top!Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks ago, Bellamy carried a clearly wasted Jasper to his bed. Now Jasper was standing on the other side of Bellamy's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards Of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the S2 finale.

_“In a perfect world, you could fuck people without giving them a piece of your heart.  
And every glittering kiss and every touch of flesh is another shard of heart you’ll never see again.” - Neil Gaiman_

Two weeks ago, Bellamy carried a clearly wasted Jasper to his bed.

Monty had found Jasper passed out in the dirt near the back fences of Arkadia and went and got Bellamy because Jasper wouldn't let Monty touch him. It was the two of them now, left to deal with the aftermath of Mount Weather after Clarke's abandonment. No one else in camp could understand what it had been like in that control room. 

No one else in camp could understand loving Jasper Jordan and watching him fall apart because of the choices they made, either.

Back at the dropship, Bellamy and Jasper had barely moved beyond making out and hand jobs before everything went to hell and Jasper and forty-six other delinquents had been taken by the Mountain Men. Bellamy wasn't _in_ love with Jasper, but he did love him. Bonds formed fast when the outside world was trying to kill you, he had learned.

Jasper tried, two weeks ago, to pull Bellamy into his bed. His fingers stroked Bellamy's hair as he was being carried. He tugged Bellamy close until their lips touched after Bellamy settled him in bed. But Jasper had been so drunk he was barely able to form words, and Bellamy was not willing to fool around with someone who clearly wasn't capable of consent.

But now… Now Jasper was standing on the other side of Bellamy's door. He had a bottle in his hand and his gaze was dim, but he wasn't swaying. It was the first time Jasper had willingly approached Bellamy since Mount Weather, the first time they'd been face to face because Jasper chose to be.

Bellamy felt like there was so much to say. Where did he even begin? Jasper probably wasn't ready to accept an apology yet.

"Jasper, I--"

"Don't speak," Jasper said. He wasn't slurring, but he did trip over the threshold as he went into Bellamy's rooms, dropping his bottle. 

Bellamy caught him by the shoulders, and Jasper somehow, clumsily, kicked Bellamy's door shut behind him.

"I don't want you to say a fucking word," he said. "Not one." And then his lips were hungry against Bellamy's and his hands were in Bellamy's hair.

In the moment, Bellamy gave in, letting his lips part against Jasper's. Jasper tasted like moonshine, and his lanky body pressed against Bellamy. Bellamy felt his pulse quicken, and his cock twitch with interest.

"Jasper, you've been drinking," he panted.

Jasper slid his hand down to grip Bellamy's ass. "I said don't speak," he murmured, kissing Bellamy again.

"I can't-- I can't do this if you're--"

Jasper pulled back to look at Bellamy. "I know what I'm doing," he said. His gaze was steady on Bellamy's, but after a moment, his eyes went glassy. "I need… to feel something... other than…" He sucked in a couple of sharp gaspy breaths.

"Okay," Bellamy said. An apology would fall on deaf ears, but if this was what Jasper needed from Bellamy right now, Bellamy couldn't say no. Jasper was at least a little drunk, but he did seem coherent enough to be in control of his own actions. "Okay," he repeated, and pulled Jasper against him again. Jasper's emotional messiness of a few moments ago disappeared quickly.

Bellamy's hands slowly roamed Jasper's back, one of them trailing up Jasper's neck and into and into the mess of hair Bellamy had enjoyed making messier back at the dropship. Jasper's hands were greedy, though, clawing at Bellamy, groping and shoving at Bellamy's clothes.

Bellamy let go of him to let his jacket fall to the floor, then wrapped his arms around Jasper's waist, stroking his fingers softly against him. Jasper bit his lower lip, then tugged at his hair. Finally, he made a frustrated noise. "Gentle isn't what I need," he panted.

Oh.

"In that case," Bellamy said, kissing Jasper hard and shoving at his jacket.

"Nnn," Jasper said, clasping it closed around him. "You, though," he added, tugging at the bottom of Bellamy's shirt.

That was odd, Bellamy thought. Jasper didn't want to get undressed. He didn't want to expose himself to Bellamy, but he wanted Bellamy exposed. He wanted Bellamy to be the vulnerable one. Bellamy held his gaze for a moment, panting softly, then tugged his shirt off over his head. He could do that for Jasper. After everything that had happened, maybe he _owed_ it to Jasper.

He backed away from Jasper slowly, then sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down to unlace his boots. Jasper stared at him as he worked both boots off, then unzipped his pants. "Is this what you want?"

Jasper's breathing was heavy as his gaze roamed Bellamy's exposed skin. He nodded, licking his lips. "I wanna fuck you."

Those words sent a thrill through Bellamy, both from desire and surprise. And maybe a bit of apprehension. It had been a long time since Bellamy had bottomed, and Jasper had never expressed an interest in topping when they talked about sex at the dropship. But things had changed so much.

And Bellamy wanted to give Jasper what he needed.

"Okay," he whispered, mouth dry. He wanted to ask Jasper if he was still a virgin, but he didn't dare. Instead he finished working his pants open, then shoved them off with his boxers.

Jasper made a low, hungry noise, almost as if he couldn't stop himself, and finally crossed the room, leaning down to kiss Bellamy. Bellamy shifted back on the bed, pulling Jasper with him, and Jasper moaned as he draped his body over Bellamy's, his rough clothing not doing his bony hips any favors as he pressed down.

Bellamy focused on what he could touch and taste, sliding his hands under the back of Jasper's shirt. He licked and bit at Jasper's long throat, and Jasper groaned, "Harder," as he shifted between Bellamy's legs and worked his own pants open.

Bellamy obeyed, biting harder and raking his nails over Jasper's back. Jasper gasped, hips thrusting in response, and Bellamy could feel that his cock was free as it nudged Bellamy's ass.

"How do I--?" Jasper moaned.

"Spit... one finger, two fingers, cock," Bellamy panted, then bit at Jasper's neck where it met his shoulder. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this, but the other part of him was thrilled just to be close to Jasper again, to get to _touch_ Jasper again.

Jasper sucked his pointer finger into his mouth, then started to lower his hand. "More spit," Bellamy told him, and Jasper met his gaze briefly before spitting on his fingers.

When Jasper's slick fingers circled Bellamy's entrance, he gasped, and then he groaned as Jasper sank one inside. He was slow, but steady, and Bellamy was mildly uncomfortable, but he was so turned on now he barely cared.

Jasper's gaze was on Bellamy's face, and he looked more in control of himself than he had in weeks. Maybe it was just because he knew Bellamy would have turned him away if he was slurring, but Bellamy would take it.

"Yes, Jasper," he breathed, and Jasper's hand started to move. Bellamy's breathing hitched with each in and out of Jasper's finger.

Jasper finally groaned and bit along Bellamy's jaw, and Bellamy could feel him shifting, rocking his hips against the bed to get some relief for himself. He could feel the rise and fall of Jasper's chest as his breathing quickened, and after a moment, Jasper sat back and tugged his coat off, tossing it to the floor.

"Hot," he explained.

Bellamy's lips curved barely. "Yeah," he agreed, but he wasn't talking about temperature.

Jasper spit on his fingers again, and when he leaned in to kiss Bellamy, two fingers pushed against his entrance. Bellamy's groan was swallowed by Jasper's mouth as Jasper slid them in. Jasper whimpered, thrusting against the bed again.

Jasper was clearly ready for more, but Bellamy let him prepare him a little longer, gasping and moaning. He'd forgotten that he actually _liked_ bottoming on occasion, the thrill it sent through his body to let someone else have him. He ran his hands up Jasper's back and over his sides, then between them to Jasper's chest, wondering if he could work Jasper out of his shirt by the time they were done.

"Ready," he breathed, and Jasper whimpered again, pulling back to spit in his palm. Bellamy admired Jasper's sharp lines as he slicked his cock, and then Jasper was leaning down to kiss him again. When Jasper sank inside Bellamy, Bellamy felt like every nerve in his body sizzled.

"Oh _God_ ," Jasper moaned, not giving Bellamy any time to relax before he started to thrust slowly. "Fuck."

Bellamy clutched at his back, trying to catch his breath and relax as the pleasure-pain of Jasper's movements started to course through him. "Jasper," he gasped. "Jas."

"Don't call me that," Jasper said. Apparently, even with their bodies joined, Jasper wasn't ready to go back to nicknames.

"Okay," Bellamy panted. His cock was throbbing for attention, but Bellamy pushed Jasper's shirt up his back as far as it would go. "Please," he murmured, as the discomfort in his body started to melt away. "Let me see you."

Jasper made a slightly high-pitched sound, then shifted, letting Bellamy pull his shirt off. He only really let Bellamy look for a few seconds, though, before leaning back down and starting to thrust in earnest.

Neither one of them seemed able to stop the moans from escaping them as they moved together, hands fisted in each other's hair or clutching at each other's bodies. Jasper was beautiful like this. Wiry, but strong.

When Jasper's rhythm finally faltered, he let out a wanton noise and kept pushing into Bellamy in stops and starts until he groaned and came, gasping at Bellamy's neck. Bellamy held him there for a moment, trying to ignore his own need pressed against Jasper's belly.

"Guh. Mmn," Jasper managed after a while, and then with what looked like a great deal of effort, dragged himself down Bellamy's body to circle his hand around Bellamy's cock. He licked his lips, then took the head into his mouth.

It wasn't much, but Bellamy's need was so great that he moaned his encouragement. Whether or not Jasper had slept with Maya, Bellamy knew he'd never sucked a cock before. "S'good," Bellamy panted, and Jasper lowered his lips a little more, swirling his tongue.

Jasper bobbed his head a few times, only taking about half of Bellamy's cock into his mouth, and Bellamy slid his hand into Jasper's hair. He was careful not to put any weight on the back of Jasper's head, though.

Slowly, as Bellamy's noises of pleasure grew, Jasper became more bold. He was almost taking Bellamy in entirely when Bellamy gasped, "Going to come."

Jasper pulled back so that just the head of Bellamy's cock was in his mouth just before Bellamy came, pulsing into Jasper's mouth. Jasper coughed around him, then pulled away, come dribbling down his chin. Bellamy wasn't _quite_ finished, so he reached down and stroked himself through the last, blissful waves of orgasm as Jasper wiped his chin.

He looked around them a moment, like he was looking for somewhere to spit, then closed his eyes and swallowed. Even through the haze of orgasm, Bellamy thought it was sort of adorable, but he doubted Jasper wanted to hear that. "You hair's a mess," Bellamy said instead, cautiously, hoping Jasper wouldn't be upset by the reminder of how affectionately he used to say that to Jasper when they'd fooled around in the weeks after they'd landed.

To his surprise, Jasper returned the words he used to say back with equal affection. "So's yours," he said, his tone flat now.

The next time Bellamy saw Jasper after he'd left Bellamy's rooms, he was wasted again. And he'd shaved his head.


End file.
